


A Regular Cinderella

by TransientGuest



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Crossdressing, M/M, Rich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransientGuest/pseuds/TransientGuest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle Prince has been given an ultimatum by his parents. Find the partner of his choice by the end of their fancy masquerade or get married to a bride of their choice. And just like that, Addison Montgomery walks into his life. Lyle is immediately smitten with the man who lives with his stepmother and step sisters and is, more often than not, locked in an attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Eight year old Addison Montgomery sighed. He was supposed to be practicing his violin but he was too excited. His father was coming back from a two week trip just in time to umpire his baseball game. It was the best day ever.

And along with his father's return came three new members of his family. He hadn't met them yet, but his father had mentioned them so much Addison felt like he was waiting to meet an old friend.

His excitement only grew as he saw his dad's energy efficient car parallel park outside their humble city row home. Out popped his dad, a tall brawny man with blue eyes and dark brown hair. Addison was a slight version of his father and was told constantly how much they looked alike. He waited with baited breath as his father opened the passenger side door, anxious to finally see his new stepmother.

"Wow," he whispered in hushed awe. She was a staggeringly beautiful woman. Gorgeous auburn hair pulled up in a strict bun and a beautifully painted face. She looked extremely well-to-do and Addison wondered if she knee they lived so humbly. They weren't poor but Addison's father didn't believe in flaunting and spending ones money frivolously.

Then two girls around the same age as him got out of the back seat. They were dressed in outfits that definitely would not have passed for play clothes. Addison frowned. Why would they want to dress like that?

The pretty blonde one large brown eyes was wearing a pretty white dress adorned with pearls and bows. Her hair was styled in a fancy up do and also had pearls in it. If he remembered correctly, her name was Marissa.

And that meant the other one was Rachel. She had the beautiful auburn hair that apparently ran in the family and the same brown eyes as her sister. She was wearing a deep purple dress that seemed light and ethereal despite the dark color and there was a matching ribbon in her hair.

They went up on the porch to come in the front door. Addison set his violin down gently and ran down the stairs in time to see his family enter.

"Daddy!" he yelled in childish delight running up to hug his dad's leg.

"Addi," his father greeted warmly. He bent down and picked the little boy up in his arms. "Jeez, I think you grew some more while I was gone!"

" _Really_?" the little boy asked excitedly.

"Rally, truly," his father ruffled his hair. He turned around still holding his son and introduced him to the new family members.

"Addi, this is your stepmom and sisters, Marissa," the blonde girl glared at him, "and Rachel," the other girl waved shyly.

"Hi!" Addison greeted happily.

"Now, who's ready for some food? I know _I_ am," Addison's dad said jovially. "To the kitchen!"

He bounded through the house carrying a giggling Addison while the others followed. And they had their first meal together as a family.

When the meal was over Addison's dad turned to him, "About time to get ready, Squirt."

"Yeah!" Addison cheered before running upstairs to change into his baseball uniform.

"Ready for what?" his stepmother asked politely.

"Oh, Addi has a baseball game this afternoon and I'm gonna be the umpire."

His wife's face contorted in disgust. " _Baseball_?" she clearly wasn't a fan.

"Yeah. I knew you weren't a fan so I didn't mention it to you. You don't have to come..." he trailed off. That was, he really wanted her to come cheer on her new son.

"No, I'll come," she said sounding resigned. "It'll be a good way to meet people," she decided sounding as if she was trying to convince herself that the statement was true.

"Okay Dad, I'm ready!" Addison shouted. And then the happy family left their home driving to the baseball field that was within walking distance of their house.

 _Oh my God, is this a good game,_ Addison thought. They were winning, just barely, and putting up a valiant effort to increase their lead. Soon it was his turn up to bat. The pitcher threw two balls that Addison managed to get a piece of but both were fouls. The next three pitches were balls which left Addison with a full count and sweaty palms.

Everything came down to this last throw. The pitcher threw the ball and Addison swung his bat. The ball far out over first base and Adison heard his coach scream for him to run.

He ran to first and got the signal to keep running. Made it to third, and was running for home...

When he realized something was wrong.

With his dad.

Something was very wrong.

His dad wasn't standing where he normally was when umpiring and, as Addison watched, the man fell over.

" _Dad_!" he screamed and ran to the man, game forgotten.

Both coaches came out from their respective areas. One felt his dad's neck and wrists, checking for a pulse, and yelled for a doctor.

Somebody came and grabbed him, yanking him back from his dad.

It was his stepmom.

She held him close as they both cried.

A nurse that had been in the crowd was doing something where she pushed on his chest. But... Addison didn't think it was working.

And then he heard sirens.

An ambulance pulled up and they loaded his dad up. Soon they were off to the hospital. Addison, his stepmother and sisters followed behind in a car.

By the time they got to the hospital Addison's father had been pronounced dead.

His wonderful day had turned into a nightmare and he felt so alone even with more family around than ever before.

His dad was gone and he wasn't coming back this time.


	2. October

**Fifteen Years Later**

 

Addison rolled his eyes as another customer gushed on and on about Lyle Prince. It had been continuous, non-stop gossip all day long on the, admittedly hot, (or so he'd heard) local celebrity. It came out recently that the twenty-five year old player was given an ultimatum by his parents.

His dad wanted to retire and was planning to hand his big fancy company over to his son. If and _only_ if the guy got married.

And Lyle wanted the family business. Apparently his parents had set up an arranged marriage to some trophy from a fellow business partner. And Lyle Prince _hated_ her. Thought she was pretty but extremely vapid. So he struck a deal with his _beloved_ patents. They would give him until the annual masquerade they hosted in March to find a person of his choice or he'd marry the girl of their choice who had absolutely nothing going on upstairs.

This caused a frenzy, Addison imagined similar to the search for a golden ticket. All the young girls wanted him to pick them and, hey, some of the boys too. (it was a popular rumor that Lyle Prince was a lover of beauty more so than a specific gender). And absolutely every mother of a girl 18-32 was trying to get Lyle Prince to notice their child.

Even Addison's stepmother was trying. Trying a little too hard, if you asked him. She paraded Marissa around to any events that were rumored to have the rich young man and was constantly pushing Marissa bosom first into him.

No wonder the man hid from the cameras. That's right, Lyle Prince was _camera shy_. Not a single tabloid ever boasted his picture. And since that's where Addison got his news, he didn't even know what the man looked like. He actually felt kind of bad for the guy. And then he sighed remembering his own unhappy life.

Things had changed dramatically since Addison's father died. His stepmom decided she hated him when it was revealed that his father's small fortune was left entirely to Addison. He was supposed to get access to it when he turned eighteen but somehow she had managed to keep the money from him. Which was making it really hard for him to go to college.

Straight out of high school Addison got a low paying job as a cashier. He worked there steadily for two years before applying to college. He got in and received grants that significantly lowered the cost of his tuition. Even so, when he was twenty-one he got a second job as a waiter in a gay bar on the west side of town because being a cashier wasn't exactly covering his student expenses.

He liked working in the bar well enough when the customers kept their damn hands to themselves. And it helped pay for his books and music supplies.

Addison was going to school to be a music teacher. His true passion was in performance and composing music, and he even got a few of his simple melodies turned into jingles. Honestly, composing was what he truly wanted to do, but he figured teaching was something he could do while composing and even performing.

Addison was cleaning his belt when a loud booming voice behind him made him jump, "Hey Addi," _Ah yes, Eva_ , his big breasted pixie of a friend.

He set his towel down and asked pleasantly, "Eva, _wanna die_?"

"That's okay, I'm partial to living," she sat on his belt. "So... did you hear about-"

"Don't say _anything_ about Lyle Prince. I'm so sick of hearing about that guy," he cut off quickly feeling a little bad about his interruption because of the wounded puppy dog face Eva was sporting like a pro.

"No Eva, don't give me that look. I've learned the guy's whole life story five times over. I could tell you so much pointless stuff about him. And I just don't really understand what the big deal is."

"Have you _seen_ the man?" Eva thought that was enough of a reason. And if that didn't do, his bank account didn't hurt.

"Nope," Addison answered popping the P.

"How have you _not_ seen him?" she asked incredulously.

Addison just gave her a pointed look. "You know why I've never seen him," he said darkly.

That had been a tactless question because she did _know_ that Addison's home life wasn't exactly okay. "Oh, okay. Well," and just like that she was happy and bubbly again, "are you still coming to the university Halloween party tonight? I _need_ my costume buddy."

Addison sighed parties weren't really his thing. Especially Halloween parties. In his opinion they were excuses to sully Disney princesses and dress exceptionally slutty. And if Addison knew anything about the costumes Eva picked it was that, unfortunately, he'd be in the slut group with her tonight. She had mentioned wanting to go as a school girl and was forcing Addi to dress as one also.

"Yeah Eva, I'll come. Is my outfit at your house?"

"Did you ever pick it up?" Eva fired back.

"No," he didn't realize he was supposed to 'pick it up.'

She gave him a satisfied look, "I'll see you after your shift," she waved and bounded out of the store throwing him a kiss when she reached the door.

Five hours and one agonizing headache later Addison was in Eva's room getting ready for the party.

She handed him the outfit and looked at him sternly. "Did you shave your legs?"

" _Yes_ ," he hissed and went to get changed.

And, yeah, it was definitely slutty. A pleated skirt that barely covered his ass. Fish ne stockings, a red lacey bra complete with generous padding that stuck out of the white shirt that barely covered anything up top. Eva had also been nice enough to buy him some hair extensions. Last time he wore those things was a drag night at the bar. He quickly lipped them on and then opened the door to let his friend in.

"Shit!" she cursed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I hate it when guys are prettier than me," Eva pouted. She then proceeded to do his makeup. "You know, you'd think you'd be better at this since you dress in drag on a regular basis." Addison just snorted out a laugh as she put some eyeliner and mascara on his eyes, going for a smoky look, and then put bright red lipstick on his pouty lips.

"I've go one more _addition_ to your outfit," Eva said sneakily.

Addison didn't like the devilish look on her face one bit. Whatever she had gotten him, he probably wouldn't like.

Yup... he decided as she showed him the _addition_ , he definitely didn't like it. "Eva, in case you haven't noticed, I'm six foot two, I don't need six inch heels!"

His friend smiled evilly. "Every slut needs a good pair of ass enhancers."

And the more Addison thought about it, the more he realized he couldn't argue with Eva on that one. He begrudgingly took the cherry red heels from her and slipped them on his feet. "Where did you even _find_ men's size twelve heels?"

"You can find anything on _Amazon_ ," she answered sagely.

A few minutes later the friends stood in Eva's common area in their costumes.

"Ready to go?" Eva asked.

Addison bet if she was a puppy she would have peed from excitement. He rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, I can't wait to go awkwardly stand in a corner and have guys hit on me for the next couple of hours." Note the sarcasm.

 

* * *

 

This party was freaking _wild_. And full of people throwing themselves at him. Lyle was still trying to figure out how he got into what was supposed to be a university student on party but he wasn't complaining.

"Lyle," a feminine voice whined. He turned to see a cat girl practically attacking him with her tits. "Oh my gawd, you're dressed as Batman, I'm dressed as Cat Woman. It's like it was meant to be," the girl gushed.

_Who the_ hell even was _she?_ He pushed her to arms length, "Yeah... no." And then he heard a commotion from across the room.

There was some hot young stud bothering a very sexy school girl who was being quite vocal about wanting the man to leave. Lyle started to walk toward the arguing pair forgetting all about the titty cat next to him.

"Where are you going?" se demanded.

He squared his shoulders, "to earn this cape," he strode over to help the school girl out.

 

* * *

 

And, as Addison had predicted, he was indeed standing in a corner wallflowering it up. He saw a guy dressed as Batman being chased around by some girl in a Cat Woman costume and inwardly cringed. No man deserved that.

Then again, he rolled his eyes at the short muscle-happy drunk guy in front of him. Pretty sure he didn't deserve this guy either. The guy was trying his hardest to put the moves on Addison.

And it was going over like a lead balloon.

No matter what Addison did the guy just kept up the unwanted attention. Addison had already told the man multiple times that he wasn't interested, that he had a boyfriend and that he was a guy. (only one of which was true) But nothing got the pig to leave him alone.

It got to the point where he was swinging back to punch the man in the face, but he never got to let his fist meet the bastard's ugly mug because just as he was bringing his arm forward to land a killer left hook, it was caught by a firm hand.

"Hey, babe," a voice purred, like pure sex, into his ear. The guy was talking just loud enough for Addison's tormenter to hear. "This guy bothering you?" he growled glaring daggers at the obnoxious drunk.

Addison gave a stiff nod and took in a sharp breath when the hard body of his rescuer plastered itself flush up against his back. _Shit this man is_ ripped _. And fucking_ _tall._ He was able to rest his head in the crook of Addison's neck even with the six inch heels Addison was wearing. The drunk man decided he didn't want a chick that had another man with her and went to find a more available, drunker female.

Addison watched the guy go.

The man behind him snuggled closer to him. "He's gone. You can let me go now," Addison informed the man.

"Don't wanna," the man whined squeezing Addison close as he smoothly snaked his arms around Addison's slim waist. Addison rolled his eyes. Another one. Although, he had to admit, this one had some skills.

"Dude, get off," Addison commanded a little more harshly making his voice sound lower in case the guy thought he was a girl.

And then the guy did something Addison couldn't ignore. He unwrapped his arms from around Addison's waist and grabbed hi luscious ass with both hands. "Oh, I'd like to get off," the man muttered to himself before addressing Addison, "say _please_ ," the man emphasized each word with a squeeze of Addison's ass.

Addison rounded on the guy yanking himself out of the man's grip and bitch slapped him across the face.

The guy's face face snapped to the side. Addison smirked satisfied, " _Please._ " Served the guy right. While he was sitting there reeling from the pain, Addison made his escape.

He found Eva and told her tersely that he had to go home... which wasn't so far from the truth since he had an early shift at the grocery store the next morning.

He had just about made t out when a voice boomed, "Wait," and a hand landed on his shoulder.

Addison spun around ready to bite whoever's head off and was shocked to see the ass-grabber back for more. "What do you want not?" Addison growled in annoyance.

He watched as the guy took a breath in. The man looked nervous. But, even in his fidgeting state, Addison has to admit that he was decent looking. If the man hadn't been so _forward_ earlier Addison probably would have considered some light flirting.

He had short tawny hair and deep chocolate eyes that Addison was in danger of getting lost in. There was a light dusting of freckles and the man's nose was ever so slightly crooked. Maybe it had been broken? He dimly realized that this guy was the Batman from earlier. Ass-grabber cleared his throat and smirked, his nerves from earlier forgotten. And Addison averted his eyes, he had totally been caught checking the guy out.

"I was going to apologize for coming on so strong earlier, but it appears maybe you've had a change of heart?" the man had sounded confident at the beginning but gradually tapered the sentence into a question.

Scoffing, Addison answered the man, "Honestly, if you hadn't grabbed my ass earlier, I'd probably consider you."

"Is there any way you'd _still_ consider me?"

Well... he was persistent if nothing else. "Uhhh..."

"You see, I'm just used to girls," Addison sighed at that word, "fawning over me the moment thy see me. You're actually the first who hasn't."

"And why would I throw myself at someone I don't even know like some floozy? I may be dressed like a slut, but I'm not easy."

"Because," the guy raked a hand through his hair and fixed his face with a charismatic smile, "I'm Lyle Prince."

"Shut the fuck up," _That_ was Lyle Prince? No wonder all he girls threw themselves at him. And then Addison remembered his actions from earlier. _Oh God,_ he had hit Lyle Prince.

_The_ Lyle Prince.

Well... the guy _did_ kind of deserve it.

Wait... Lyle Prince had hit on him. He always thought the rumors of him liking both sexes equally were just that: rumors. But maybe there was some truth...

Oh wait, he was dressed like a girl. How could he have forgotten? His face burned red with embarrassment. Why did everyone think he was a girl? Granted, he was dressed like one but, _really,_ what kind of girl was six foot two?

So he blurted out the only thing he could think to say. "I'm a guy," and then Addison turned and fled leaving Lyle standing with his mouth agape.

 

* * *

 

Lyle watched the beautiful man leave in a huff. "Perfect," he muttered under his breath. The guy had been very pretty dressed as a girl but imagining him dressed as a guy had Lyle's dick hardening in his tights. He reached his hand down to subtly adjust himself. He'd have to find that guy. He really wanted to get to know him better.

Gorgeous blue eyes and dark hair. The man was also tall, only a few inches shorter than his six foot six.

It was so hard to find people that were his type that weren't like a foot shorter than him. And he liked that fiery personality. Yeah... he wanted to see that guy again.

And then he realized, " _Shit_!" He didn't know the guy's name.

Maybe if he went back into the party someone might know who the tall slutty school girl was. But... going back into the party meant dealing with all those people throwing themselves at him.

Lyle thought about it for a few minutes and then decided a chance to know that guy was worth the five to ten minutes of absolute social torture. So he went back into the fray.

As soon as Lyle was inside people swarmed. A big breasted blonde girl with shit brown eyes wearing a latex cat suit (seriously _another_ cat?) mmediately clawed to get into his arms. And he was scared stiff. Nobody should be wearing that much latex to a party.

Or anywhere.

And he was allergic to the material. He really didn't want to break out into hives. He quickly lunged t the left but she grabbed his wrist with one of her gloved hands. "Lyle, wait," she whined.

He yanked his hand out of her grasp already starting to feel the itchy hives forming. "Sorry, kitty, I'm allergic," he said stiffly and walked off to find someone that knew his school girl.

He walked around asking random people if they knew who the really tall school girl was. Everyone seemed to have _seen_ her, but no one knew who she was. Then he saw another one.

She looked like a shorter curvier version of Lyle's tall girl. The _had_ to have come together. Lyle approached the girl with confidence. "Excuse me, can I ask a favor?"

The girl's eyes grew comically large, "Whatever it is, the answer's 'yes'. But I will warn ya, I'm not much for voyerism so we're gonna have to leave."

Lyle barked out a laugh and held his hands up in surrender, "No, no, that's not what I'm asking."

"Damn," the girl huffed, "then what the hell do you want?"

A person near her looked over at them and muttered scandalized, "I can't believe she said that to _Lyle Prince_."

"Ohh, so you _are_ Lyle Prince. Thought you looked like him."

"Yes," Lyle confirmed.

"Well, what the fuck do you want?"

_Ooh_ , Lyle liked her. Most people seemed to exalt him up on some kind of pedestal once they learned his name and she hadn't.

"I was wondering if a rather tall girl in a similar costume came here tonight with you."

"Yeah," the girl confirmed cautiously.

"Do you know her name or where she lives r anything like that?"

"Yeah," she answered growing even more wary.

"Well, would you tell me?" Lyle pushed.

"No," the girl stated simply a tight unfriendly smile gracing he countenance.

"Oh come on. I really want to get to know her. She's so beautiful and handled herself so well against a drunk chauvinistic asshole," he pleaded.

"No. I'm not giving my friend's personal information to a virtual strange. If she wanted you to have it she would have given it t you herself," the girl growled aggressively crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"Please, isn't there _anything_ you can tell me about her? I'm desperate," he practically begged.

"okay" the girl agreed. Lyle smiled, finally she was going to tell him something about that beautiful man. "She's a dude."

Lyle gaped at her. _well obviously_. "I _know_ that."

"Oh," the girl said clearly taken aback. She hadn't realized Lyle Prince knew.

Well, that changed things. Eva had thought Lyle Prince was chasing some beauty that didn't exist. Now that she knew he was interested in her best friend and not just his amazing costume she'd tell him a little something.

Maybe Addison would get laid out of the little info. slip.

She sighed before finally telling the man, "Go to the bar _Spicy_ on Thursday. He'll be there."

The man absolutely beamed his eyes practically glowed. "Thank you so much," he then bade her a quick goodbye and left the party in a hurry before anyone else could throw themselves at him.

Eva chuckled to herself as she watched the man leave. She couldn't believe Lyle Prince had the hots for her friend. She only hoped the rumored player didn't want to fuck and run. Addison was worth more than a quick fuck. She'd have to call him later and ask how him and Lyly got to know each other. But for now... it was time to dance.


	3. November

Addi scowled from his seat at the bar. "Hey baby, why the long face?" the bartender asked him with a knowing smirk.

Addison glared at him and growled, "shut the hell up Rondo, you know goddamn well what the problem is"

The man just laughed. Addison was right. He knew exactly what the problem was. The problem had started coming to their club shortly after Halloween. And currently the problem was sitting at a booth across the floor staring glossy eyed at Addison.

The first time Rondo had seen Lyle Prince in _Spicy_ he almost shit himself. It wasn't every day a celebrity like him came to a gay club on the west end of the city. No. But every Thursday he would sit and drink for a while before coming over to harass the local pretty-boy table washer.

The man seriously wanted to take Addison on a date but the stubborn table washer declined vehemently every time. Rondo thought it was pointless playing so hard to get. Addi would cave eventually and go out with the man. He could see the young man's resolve weakening already. Although Rondo had a feeling it had less to do with a change of heart and more to do with how much Lyle Prince interfered with Addison's job.

And Rondo thought it was exceedingly funny that, for how crazy Lyle Prince was about Addison, the man didn't even know his name.

Well, Lyle would have a name by the end of the night because tonight was a special night at _Spicy_. Tonight was a drag night. Any drag queen or drag king got drinks for a dollar. Of course, the staff had to participate and put on a show. Addison often graced them with his outstanding musical talent, playing violin, piano, steel drum or even singing.

Tonight was a singing night.

The announcer called the first of the staff up to the stage and he began to dance vey provocatively. Really got the crowd going. She took a bow after she was done and quickly exited he performance area.

Another queen and then a king went and then Addison was up. As the announcer was introducing his number Addison wiped his palms on his raggy skirt.

Rondo raised an eyebrow at the gesture. "Nervous?" he teased. It was unusual to see any signs of nerves from the boy. He was a natural born performer and relished the time spent under the bright lights.

"And now with a song from _Carmen_ is _Spicy's_ very own Daniella."

Addison slid off the stool he had been sitting on and seductively slunk his way up to the stage. Some touchy customers grabbed at his skirt on the way to the stage area and he gave them a look halfway between seductive temptress and coy disapproval.

Lyle watched in fascination as the beautiful guy from the Halloween party went up on the stage. The announcer had said he was singing a song from _Carmen_ and Lyle couldn't wait to know what he' sing from the Bizet opera.

He was dressed like Carmen, there was no doubt about that, but would Daniella be able to sing any of the soprano numbers and do them justice? Lyle liked the guy, but he seriously doubted it could be done.

Daniella made it o the stage and grabbed a handheld microphone. Then she struck a dramatic pose and waited for the music to begin.

Lyle almost shit himself when the beautiful drag queen began to sing _La Habanera_. Holy crap, the man was a counter tenor!

It was amazing to hear those beautiful high notes coming from a man. And the way he moved and sang the song was damn near the sexiest thing Lyle had ever seen. As he watched Daniella on the stage he forgot that anything else existed. Their eyes met and suddenly the gypsy was slinking her way over to Lyle.

Many guys shot him glares as she sang part of her song directly to him and even gave him light caress on the cheek. The touch left Lyle's cheek tingling long after the sweet fingers broke contact. He wanted the guy to touch him more. And not just because it was part of a performance. He was definitely going to ask the man out again tonight.

The song ended and Daniella left the stage. She made her way back over to the bar and immediately scowled at the Cheshire smile on Rondo's face.

"I saw that," the man said slyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"" Addison pouted taking a seat at the bar.

"Sure you don't," Rondo sighed. "Why don't you just go out with him if you find him so attractive?"

Addison's face turned red. "I don't," he began a little too loud causing several heads to turn in his direction. He lowered his voice and hissed, "I don't find him attractive."

"Uh _huh._ "

"I-I don't," he winced and Rondo gave him a stern look, "Oh, bollocks. Fine you win," Addison threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "I think the guy's amazingly attractive and if it wasn't for the way we met, and my stepmother, I'd go out with him in a heartbeat!" Addison admitted in a rush still flailing his hands around.

He almost jumped out of his seat when his hand was grabbed gently by another. He turned around and his eyes widened in horror when he saw that none other than Lyle Prince had caught his hand. _Of course it'd be him._ Clearly the universe hated Addison.

Rondo laughed loudly and went to clean dishes at the other end of the bar. _Bastard_.

"How much did you hear?" Addison asked quietly not really sure if he even _wanted_ to know the answer.

And to his annoyance the man answered his question with a question, "Were you talking about me?"

" _Damn_!" Addison cursed.

"You think I'm sexy. You wanna date me," Lyle sang smirking.

Addison felt a smile tugging at his lips. The man's blasted good mood was infectious. What was the point of fighting his attraction to this guy? He remembered the party. His stepmother's want to marry into the man's family through Marissa. _Oh yeah_ , they'd definitely kill him, or worse, if they found out he was dating Lyle Prince. That wiped the tentative smile off of his face.

"No," he spoke not even able to convince himself that the word was truthful.

Lyle stepped closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why won't you go out with me? What are you so afraid of?"

Addison took a deep breath before saying, "My stepmother."

"You're what, Twenty-one years old-"

"Twenty-three actually," Addison interrupted.

"Whatever. You don't need your stepmother's permission to do _anything._ "

Addison chuckled dryly, "It's not her permission. She thinks her daughter's going to marry you."

 _Eww_... the look on Lyle's face showed Addison exactly what Lyle thought of _that_ idea. Also, how likely it was to happen.

"well... does your stepmother know you dress in drag?"

Addison shook his head unsure of where this was going.

Lyle grinned. He had an idea that would probably suit both of them. They'd get to be with each other and Addison's stepmother wouldn't be any the wiser about their relationship.

"Would you go out with me _Daniella_?" Lyle asked.

 _Oh, I see_ , Addison thought Lyle's plan was brilliant. His stepmother didn't know that he dressed like Daniella. It was the perfect way to go out in public with Lyle and not draw any attention to himself at home. Only his friends would know what's really going on.

"I'd love to, with one condition," Addison replied.

"Name it," Lyle was ready to promise anything t date this man.

"When we're alone, call me Addison."

 _Ahh_ , so that was his name. It seemed to fit him well.

Addison was pacing back and forth in Eva's room. It was two hours before Lyle was supposed to pick him up and he was already sweating bullets. He wiped his hands on his jeans and continued his nervous pacing. Eva came out of her room holding a cute top and some jeans. She took on look at her friend and threw him the clothing.

"For God's sake, Addison, calm down. You're going to the zoo not death row."

Addison sighed raking a hand through his hair, "You're right. I'm just so nervous about everything."

" _Everything_ will be fine. The date will be great. You guys will have fun and no one, aside from your _really_ good friends and some of the customers from _Spicy_ will recognize you," Eva assured. "Now, let's make you pretty."

Lyle was all smiles as he sat on the couch at his friend's house. She rented the place while studying astronomy at the university where he had met Addison.

Speaking of Addison, their first date was coming up in a few hours. "Mel," Lyle called out to his friend who was rummaging in the kitchen for something to eat, "did I ever thank you for suggesting I go to that Halloween Party?"

Mel walked into the room holding a bag of bagels and two glasses of water. Handing one to Lyle, she plopped down on the couch next to him. "No, why?" she asked eyes burning with curiosity.

He looked at her with a big dopey smile and it all fell into place.

"You got laid?" she asked incredulously. "And you didn't tell me?"

Lyle frowned. "I didn't get laid. Why would you even think that?"

"That was your 'I got laid' smile," she explained like it was obvious.

Lyle gaped at her, He _so_ did not have an "I got laid" smile _and,_ "I didn't get laid." When he saw her about to argue he added, "But I did meet someone and we're going on our first date in," he looked at his _Rolex_ , "oh, about two hours."

"WHAT!" Mel screamed. "You met someone?"

"Yup," Lyle confirmed smugly.

"And it took you three weeks to arrange date number one?"

"They were playing hard t get," Lyle explained shrugging it off like it wasn't a big deal.

Mel looked at him in disbelief. Someone played hard to get with Lyle Prince? Usually people threw themselves at him without a second thought. Her interest was peaked. She wanted to meet this guy and make sure there was genuine interest on his end. Lyle looked like he might seriously be interested in this one and she didn't want him getting hurt. "Are you still coming here on Thanksgiving?" she asked her friend.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Lyle promised.

"Good. Invite your friend."

"It's only a week away," Lyle whined.

"Ask him anyway," she stated. Discussion closed.

Looks like Lyle'd be inviting Addison over for Thanksgiving.

Eva had just sent Addison into the bathroom to put some makeup on (it was only eyeliner and lip gloss so she figured he could handle it) when there was a knock on the door. She answered it and saw Lyle Prince standing there a look of pure confusion on his face. "Sorry, must have the wrong room," he started to walk away.

"No you don't," Eva yelled quickly, "he's in the bathroom." Honestly, did he not remember her from the Halloween party?

Lyle smiled in relief and followed Eva it the room. It was then that h realized se waste other slutty school girl from the party.

"Make yourself at home," Eva instructed. Lyle gave her a grateful smile and sat down on her uncomfortable dorm room furniture.

"I don't think we were ever introduced properly. I'm Eva," the girl introduced herself coming to sit next to Lyle on the couch.

"I'm Lyle," he greeted even though they both knew she already knew his name.

She continued to stare at him for a while before she opened her mouth to speak, a serious expression on her face.

Oh no, he was getting the _talk_. "Listen Lyle, you seem like a good guy. I don't believe what the TV says about you," at that remark Lyle grinned, "but that being said, if you hurt Addi I will rip your dick off and feed it to my chinchilla. Addi's had a really crappy life and for him to even give you a chance is _huge._ Don't you dare fuck up his life because, if you leave him, I'll be the one picking up the pieces that you left behind."

Lyle gulped. He'd never been so terrified of someone so tiny in all of his life.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Addison strode into the room wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans. "You look beautiful," Lyle stammered mouth suddenly dry.

            Addison walked over to the couch and offered a hand to Lyle. He helped the man to his feet and didn’t let go of his hand. “Not so bad yourself,” he purred giving his date a once over.

            Lyle just about melted on the spot. Never before had he been so affected by a voice. He felt a certain part of his anatomy start to stiffen with… _happiness_ … and cursed himself for wearing such tight pants.

 _Think nasty thoughts_ …

            Addison rubbed his thumb gently along the man’s hand and pulled him out the door. “Bye, Eva,” he called back to his friend, “I’ll be back later.”

            They made it a few feet before Lyle broke down and admitted, “She scared the shit out of me!”

            Addison gave him a knowing sideways glance, “She threaten to rip your dick off?”

            Lyle nodded, “And feed it to her chinchilla.”

            Addison snorted out a laugh, “Don’t worry, I’ll protect your dick.”

            “My hero,” Lyle cheered flatly.

            They made it to the zoo and each paid for their own ticket. After that, the next couple of hours were amazing.   They walked around looking at all the different animals, went to see a bird show, walked through a reptile house, all while holding hands.

            In a particularly tight exhibit Addison had even let Lyle pull him into a hug. He had said it was so other people had more room to move around but Lyle doubted that reasoning a little bit.

            They were getting hungry and decided to go order some food from the overpriced concession stand. Lyle ordered a hotdog and Addison had a slice of pizza.

            And when Lyle had finished the hotdog and Addison had just about eaten all of his slice the paparazzi found them. They were bombarded with cameras and questions. Addison looked absolutely overwhelmed.

            Taking charge of the situation, Lyle got up, grabbed Addison and started leading him away quickly, “Come on, Daniella,” he urged as they raced through the zoo.

            They ducked into an insect house and were safe, for the moment. “Sorry about that,” Lyle apologized. _God_! He couldn’t even go on a date without the paparazzi ruining it! He wanted to rip his hair out and scream in frustration.

            To his surprise, Addison just laughed. “So that’s what it’s like for Lyle Prince in public.”

            Lyle smirked, “Pretty much.” Maybe his date hadn’t been ruined.

            “Exciting.”

            “That’s one word for it,” Lyle laughed darkly.

            “But you have others,” it wasn’t a question.

            “Invasive, fucking annoying,” Lyle listed off, just to name a few.

            “Must be hard being such a popular celebrity,” Addison purred inching closer to the man.

            Lyle gulped. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going when Addison kept moving closer. And then the man leaned up slightly, pecking Lyle on the lips. Lyle groaned. Never before had he felt lips so soft, and the way they were pressed against his… The way they parted when he licked them, granting him access to explore that sweet mouth more. Their tongues danced around as each sought to explore the other as much as possible. Lyle put his hands on Addison’s waist and ground into the man to let him know just how excited he was and he was immediately satisfied when the other moaned.

            Addison pulled back from the kiss, “we need to stop,” he whispered gently.

            Lyle whined.

            “I don’t want to either, but it won’t be easy to explain a girl with an errection,” And just like that Addison had won _that_ argument.

            They left the insect house.

            An hour later, they were getting ready to leave the zoo when Addison decided he had to go to the bathroom. So Lyle waited outside the ladies room for him to come out.

            And that’s when another unfortunate circumstance happened. The latex cat from the Halloween party pranced up to him and squeezed him tight.

            “Oh, Lyle, I found you! It must be fate!”

            Lyle untangled himself from the girl. Who the hell was she? “Umm… who are you?”

            The girl looked utterly hurt that he didn’t know who she was. “I thought you’d know. After all, we connected so well at the Halloween party.”

            “Uh… no.”

            “Lyle?” the questioning voice of Addison cut in.

            “Daniella,” Lyle sighed in relief. He rushed over to his boyfriend and promptly forgot about the annoying blonde.

            When they exited the zoo Addison turned and looked at Lyle, “That was my stepsister, Marissa,” he admitted.

            “Who? That blonde?” Addison nodded. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

            Addison gave Lyle a gentle smile. “Come on, let’s go back to Eva’s.”

            They walked to Addison’s friend’s house hand in hand. When Addison was safely inside they said their goodbyes.

            “Oh, Addison, I almost forgot, my best friend Mel invited you to Thanksgiving lunch.”

            Addison looked to Eva who was scowling deeply, “Usually Eva and I do something together.”

            “She can come too!” Lyle quickly threw in.

            “We’ll be there,” Eva said before slamming the door shut in Lyle’s face. Then turning to Addison she asked, “So, how was it?”

            “ _Amazing_!” he sighed dreamily. “I don’t know why I didn’t want to go out with him. He’s a great guy… and an awesome kisser,” he smiled devilishly.

            Eva laughed. It was wonderful to see her friend so happy. He rarely was.

            Addison changed and the smile vanished from his face as he realized he had to return home.

 

* * *

 

 

            Almost a week later Addison sat up in his room at home. It was a cold day in November and he once again found himself locked in the attic.

            Whenever his stepmother was in one of her moods that was usually what happened. She’d wake up early and lock Addison in the attic. Sometimes his door would be locked for days at a time. When he was younger and she first moved his room to the unwanted storage space he learned fairly quickly that when he wasn’t locked in the room he needed to get food that didn’t spoil easily to store in the space.

            That, unfortunately, consisted mainly of chips and other bagged foods.

            He had tried soup and canned vegetables for a while, but there wasn’t any heat in the attic and the cans would freeze in the winter. Right now he was sleeping with water bottles under his covers to keep them from freezing. That way he’d at least have something to drink.

            Long ago, he had learned to escape from his prison without getting caught. It involved rope and his very rickety window. He attached the rope to his bed and climbed down and out the window. Then he’d text Rachel and she’d hid the rope. Later, before he came back, he’d text her again and she’d go throw the rope out for him so he could climb back up.

            It was a long process that was hard to coordinate and most of the time Addison found it easier to endure the solitude of the attic until his stepmother let him out. But when they were able to work together and get Addison out of that room for a couple of hours it was wonderful. Sometimes when he returned home him and Rachel would even talk for a while.

            Addison was preparing to climb out the window. He needed to meet Eva so they could get ready to go to Lyle’s friend’s house for Thanksgiving lunch.

            He quickly climbed down the three story house and made it to Eva’s around 11.00. That was later than he would have liked to get there. They were supposed to be at Mel’s at 12.30 and Addison still had to change.

            He had to dress like a girl at least until they got to Mel’s house in case any photographers happened to be watching. He couldn’t take any chances of his stepmother finding out.

            Eva answered the door shortly after Addison knocked on it, “She lock you up again?”

            “Nice to see you too Eva,” Addison feigned cheerfulness. She glared at him causing the fake smile to slowly slide from Addison’s face. “Yeah,” he admitted softly.

            Eva moved aside to let her friend in. “Why this time?”

            Her friend would never admit it but being treated so harshly by the only family he had left crushed him deeply. Eva supposed it was because deep down inside he still hoped that one day they’d wake up and treat him like a member of the family. Rachel did, but he missed the love of a parent. The hateful looks his stepmother and Marissa shot him daily, the snide comments, hurtful names and, on occasions, physical violence left Addison feeling small and insignificant.

            Then something remarkable happened. Eva could hardly believe her eyes. Addison smiled. He smiled at her after being locked in the attic. “She was angry because Marissa went to the zoo yesterday,” Addison’s smile only grew wider and Eva found a matching one starting to form on her face. She had a pretty good idea of where this was going. “And, she happened to run into Lyle with his _girlfriend_.”

“Awesome dude!” Eva laughed.

“Yeah,” Addison agreed.

            “Well, I’d love to stay and chat, but we need to get ready to go to the friend’s house,” Eva then got Addison some clothing and shoved him into the bathroom to change while she got ready in her bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Mel was sulking as she pulled the stuffing out of the oven. Everything was ready to be eaten. All they needed were the other two people to show up. Turning to Lyle, who was sitting at the table, she griped, “I still don’t see why the friend had to come along.”

            “It’s the only way you’d get to meet Addison,” Lyle stated simply. There was a knock on the door and Lyle jumped up to answer it. He almost had his hand on the doorknob when Mel hip checked him out of the way.

            She opened the door and was really surprised by what she saw on the other side. There were two _girls_ standing there. That couldn’t be right. She scrutinized them.

            One was a short pixie of a girl with brown hair, hazel eyes and the biggest boobs Mel had ever seen. Mel didn’t envy her one bit. She probably got horrible backaches. The other honestly looked like a model. She had a very thin build, beautiful shining blue eyes and dark brown hair. She looked like she was only a few inches shorter than Lyle’s six foot five height.

            “Can we come in?” the little pixie growled pushing her way into the house. The tall girl followed with an apologetic half smile directed at Mel.

            Mel slammed the door shut and turned to the two women. “Alright, which one of you is going out with that bozo over there?” she asked jerking her head in the direction of Lyle. The man was picking himself up off the floor from the earlier abuse suffered at the hands of his best friend. That had been a pretty solid check.

            Addison was just about to tell Mel that he was said person when Lyle cam e and kissed him in greeting. “That answer your question?” Lyle asked smugly. Speechless, Mel nodded. “Okay what’s wrong? I thought you were gonna get to know each other.”

            Mell swallowed. There really was no delicate way to put it. How exactly did she phrase this without sounding like an ass? She thought about it for a little bit before deciding she didn’t care how she sounded. Turning to the tall girl she said, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re about 100% more girl than I expected Lyle to date.”

            And to her surprise Lyle and the pixie laughed at her.

            The other one cried out, “I’m not a girl!”

            “Sure do look like one,” Mel crossed her arms.

            “Oh, yeah,” the girl leaned over and whispered something in Lyle’s ear.

            “I’ll show you,” Lyle answered and grabbed her hand gently pulling her away. Mel noticed she was carrying a backpack… and hoped the girl wasn’t planning on stealing anything.

            “You know Addison’s not a girl,” the pixie stated.

            “Sure looks like one,” Mel said again.

            “That’s a disguise,” Lyle chimed in rejoining the group. “Trust me, he’s all male.”

            “And where is _he_ currently?”

                “Taking off his girl parts,” Lyle answered. He looked from Eva to Mel and realized he hadn’t introduced them yet. “Eva, Mel. Mel, Eva,” he motioned to each in turn.

                “And what’s your _boy’s_ name again?” Mel asked curiously.

                “Addison,” said a fourth voice. All three of them looked over to the boy joining the conversation.

                Mel had to admit he was a very pretty thing, and definitely male. As far as looks went he was, without a doubt, fit to stand next to an elite like Lyle Prince. But good looks alone were a dime a dozen. She needed to know that this guy wasn’t after Lyle for his money.

                They sat down after the introductions and enjoyed the meal. It was wonderfully cooked and the atmosphere was comfortable despite its rocky start.

                After the meal Eva announced that she had to leave. She ate supper with her mom and dad on Thanksgiving and had a two hour drive ahead of her. Saying goodbye to Addison, Lyle and Mel, she left.

                Mel had to think of a way to get Addison alone. It was about time to find out why this guy was dating Lyle. “Uh, Lyle… could you go get some ice cream? I want to make sundaes.”

                “Mel, get your own goddamn ice cream,” Lyle shot back.

                “Addison,” Mel decided using him was a good way to get Lyle to comply, “you want ice cream, don’t you?” she asked giving him a look that said he’d better play along or bad things would happen.

                Addison saw the look Mel was giving him and reluctantly agreed that he’d enjoy some ice cream. Lyle sighed and got up. He gave Addison a quick peck on the cheek before he left the house to go buy Mel her fucking ice cream. He just hoped he’d be back before she scared Addison into leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

He looked at the girl sitting near him warily. There was the distinct feeling in the air that he was about to get one of those talks. And sure enough, Mel fixed him with an iron hard gaze. “So… Addison, was it?” she asked sweetly. He just nodded his head and waited for her to continue. “Why are you going out with Lyle?”

                Addison sighed. He knew a question like that was bound to come up. Honestly, he expected her to beat around the bush a little longer before asking it, but he definitely appreciated her frankness.

                “Uhh,” he began articulately. Honestly, he didn’t know what to say. He found the guy attractive. He liked his personality, how Lyle could be a total ass and unbearably sweet. His kisses. His gentle touch. “I like him,” he finally decided. It came out a lot lamer than it had sounded in his head.

                “But _what_ do you like about him?” Mel pressed.

                _Everything_. Addison knew that couldn’t be true. There were bound to be things he didn’t like about the man. He hadn’t liked how they met but, that aside, the novelty of the relationship hadn’t exactly worn off yet. Secretly, he hoped that it never would. He decided it was probably best to list the things about Lyle that he like the best. “His… his personality, how he can be a total ass one minute and so sweet the next. His kisses, touch. Even his flaws. Really, everything about him.”

                “Then surly the money also interests you,” Mel stated.

                Addison adopted a bashful smile and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. _Ahh_ … Mel smirked sardonically, he was going to confess. That was the face of a guilty person.

                “To tell you the truth,” Mel leaned forward listening intently. She wanted to remember every word this man was saying while his boyfriend wasn’t around. It was better to stop the relationship before it got too deep rather than wait and tell Lyle that this beautiful man had been playing him the whole time. “I don’t have a clue how much money he has.”

                Mel almost fell out of her chair. How could this guy not know how much money _Lyle Prince_ made? “Are you for real? Because I find this whole clueless act kind of annoying.”

                Addison held up a placating hand, “I swear on my parents’ _graves_ , I have no clue how much money Lyle makes. Don’t really care either. I also didn’t even know that he was Lyle Prince until after I smacked him at that Halloween party,” he chuckled fondly at the memory. He had been royally pissed at the time, but looking back on it now, with how things worked out, it really was quite funny.

                “You’re joking?” Mel said flatly.

                Addison shook his head. Sure he knew the man was supposed to take over his father’s company but he knew no specifics when it came to their monetary status.

                “Do you live under a rock?” she asked incredulously.

                “Nope, usually I’m locked in an attic,” Addison deadpanned.

                And Mel was staring at him again. She couldn’t figure out if this guy was telling the truth or not and it frustrated her. There were way too many things she had learned about this boy that seemed so farfetched but yet too strange to have been made up. One, he had no clue what Lyle Prince looked like before being introduced. Now, Mel had to admit, Lyle had always been good about keeping his face out of the tabloids, but he didn’t seem to care how many news shows recorded interviews and what not with him. Two, both of his parents were dead. Not totally unheard of, but he was so _young_. Three, he was locked in an attic. Apparently a lot.

                She decided to drill him with questions to see if his story changed. Slightly cruel, but totally effective. If he was telling lies, he was bound to slip up somewhere. After all, it worked in _Legally Blonde._

                “What’s your full name?”

                “Addison Montgomery,” Addison answered.

                “Do you go to school?”

                “Yes.”

                “What do you study?”

                “Music education.”

                “What instruments do you play?” Mel was genuinely interested in this answer. She liked music a lot and played the trumpet all throughout school. Still had the instrument somewhere. Maybe she’d get it out to play sometime.

                “I got in for violin and voice. I also play the steel drum and piano,” Addison knew exactly what was going on here. He knew Mel didn’t believe that he was telling the truth about his earlier admission that he had no clue how much money Lyle had. If this was her idea of a test, he’d pass it with flying colors. He saw absolutely no reason to lie to her. He’d answer all of her questions, even though he thought a majority of them were just stupid.

                “How do you pay for school?”

                “Tuition grant, and I have two jobs.”

                “Ooh, where do you work?”

                “A grocery store and a drag bar called _Spicy_.

                “Do you dress in drag there?”

                Addison just gave her a _duh_ look.

                “Right,” Mel couldn’t think of any more questions. _Oh wait_ , “How’d you meet Lyle?”

                “At a Halloween party. He touched my butt. I slapped his face.”

                Mel snorted at that. She’d have to tease Lyle about that later.

                “When was the last time you were locked in the attic?” She asked thinking back to something he said earlier and hoping to catch him off guard.

                Addison’s features grew dark and he looked away ashamed. “Today, he admitted through the lump forming in his throat.

                “What! Why?” Mel hadn’t been expecting him to be able to answer that one. She thought he was joking when he said that.

                “My stepmother was angry,” He answered vaguely.

                “You live with her?”

                Addison nodded, “Her and my two stepsisters.”

                “Why?” why would he live with someone that treated him so horribly?

                “I don’t have anywhere else to go,” he admitted.

                “Move out.”

                Addison wished it was that easy. “I don’t have enough money.”

                “So you _do_ need money?” Mel smirked enjoying the flustered red that crept onto Addison’s face at that statement.

                “ _No_!” Addison hissed. “I have money. My father left it for me when he died but she’s keeping it from me.”

                _Hmmm_ , interesting. She fixed a gentle gaze upon his panicked face. “How’d your father die?”

                “He had a heart attack while umpiring my baseball game,” it had been the worst day of Addison’s life.

                “How old were you?”

                “Eight,” he managed to squeak out.

                “And your mother? What about her?”

                “She died when I was a baby,” Addison spoke softly.

                Mel reached a hand forward and placed it gently on top of Addison’s. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

                Addison flashed her a tentative smile. Apparently whatever test she had conducted, he had passed. And right on time. Lyle came barging in the door. “Got your ice cream you butthead.”

                They ate sundaes and talked and laughed. All too soon it was time to leave. Addison went and changed back into his girl outfit and walked to Eva’s.

                After changing back into his everyday clothes at Eva’s, Addison texted Rachel and started home. When he arrived at the house he crawled up the rope that Rachel had thrown down for him. There in his room stood Rachel waiting for him.

                “Hey, Addison!” Looked like tonight was gonna be a talk night.

 

* * *

 

Lyle sat with Mel in her living room, “So, does he pass the Mel seal of approval??” he asked looking at his friend for answers. She never had anything good to say about anyone he dated and, more often than not, she tended to be spot on when judging them.

It was fucking annoying.

So when Mel looked at him seriously and grabbed his hands, gazing straight into his eyes, he expected the worst. Instead he got, “Lyle, I hate to say this, but if you hurt this one I might have to rip your dick off.”

                Jesus, why was everyone always threatening his manhood? It had never done anything to anyone… unless they asked really nicely.

                “He’s a good guy,” Mel added. “Can you believe he doesn’t know how rich you are?”

                Lyle barked out an incredulous laugh. Yes, he could very much believe that. “He didn’t even know who I was until I introduced myself at the Halloween party.”

                “I know,” Mel smirked.

                “Yeah, I bet you do,” Lyle bet she got Addison’s whole freaking life story.

 

* * *

 

 

                Addison went and sat down on his bed, motioning for Rachel to join him. “It’s been a long time since we’ve talked like this.”

                “’Cause you’re always working,” Rachel accused pouting.

                “So, how was your Thanksgiving?”

                “Better than yours,” Addison answered smugly.

                “ _Duh_! Those two are insufferable!” she griped.

                “So, the question I have for you then is,” Rachel scooted close like a starved housewife looking for her latest gossip fix. “What’s it like dating _the_ Lyle Prince?”

                _Shit_! Addison was so screwed. “Rachel, _please_ don’t tell anyone,” he practically begged.

                “So it _is_ you. Why are you dressed like a girl?”

                “So they don’t find out it’s me.”

                “Well,” Rachel began looking at her stepbrother, “they don’t know yet and I’m sure as hell not gonna tell ‘em. It’s funny hearing them cry over this Daniella girl that just seemed to pop out of nowhere.”

                Addison laughed.

                “Just one more question: why the name Daniella?”

                “That was my mother’s name,” Addison admitted.

                Oh yeah, Rachel had forgotten that was her name. It all made sense now.

                She hugged Addison and said goodnight before leaving the attic. “Oh, by the way,” she called over her shoulder when she reached the door, “she unlocked your door about two hours ago.”

 

 

 


	4. December

Addison jumped out of bed with the innate feeling that he was going to be late. And when he looked at his alarm clock…

" _Shit_!" he hissed.

There were only ten minutes until he was supposed to be at his voice lesson. He opened up the trunk that he stored all of his clothing in only to find it empty. " _Fuck_."

He raced down the stairs to the main portion of the house, passing Rachel and Marissa on his way to the laundry room and ignoring both of them quite effectively. Addison grabbed a T-shirt and turned to fly into the downstairs bathroom to change. And ran into his stepmother. _Of course that would happen today…_

He went to push past her with a muttered apology but she caught his wrist. "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" she sneered.

"I have class in ten minutes," he explained in a rush shaking off her grip and locking himself in the bathroom.

From outside the room his stepmother continued to talk to him, "You're going to your first class in makeup?"

Addison shot a startled glance into the mirror, "Fuck!"

He clearly had makeup on. The makeup he had worn last night as Daniella. Some eyeshadow, mascara and a neutral tone of lip gloss. He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped off the makeup, to the best of his ability damn stuff was hard to get off, then looked into the mirror again.

A little more presentable, but nowhere near up to his normal standards. He left in a hurry and sped off to class faster than ever completely missing the dark calculating look on his stepmother's face.

 

* * *

 

Lysette couldn't figure out what was wrong with that boy. He'd always been strange. Too musical and flamboyant. She knew that he was gay and worked in _that kind_ of bar. But he had been acting strange— _stranger_ —lately. Sneaking out of the house all day when he didn't have anything to do was weird. Usually he just played that annoying string instrument when she locked him up. (She knew he climbed out of the window when he had class but never put a stop to the escapes because she was hoping he'd fall and break his neck on his decent.) Then his inheritance money would be hers finally, like it should have been when the boy's father died.

The boy meant nothing to her. Perhaps he could have, if Frank would have lived, but, honestly, scum on the bottom of her shoe meant more than that boy.

But his newfound strangeness didn't concern her as much as this new fling of Lyle Prince's. The girl had started popping up with Lyle about a week before Thanksgiving. Now, basically a month later, she was still around. Lysette was beginning to sweat.

This Daniella girl was ruining everything she had worked for. And stranger still, nobody knew _shit_ about her. Lysette had tried to do some digging on the interfering beauty and found out absolutely nothing. No last name, no pedigree, nothing, zilch, nada. She just popped up one day with Lyle.

The only thing Lysette knew for certain: the girl was in the way. Lyle Prince was absolutely crazy for her and she was in the _exact_ position Lysette wanted for Marissa. She'd just have to keep digging around for something to destroy this girl and push Marissa to go after Lyle Prince even more.

She had gotten wind that Lyle was planning to go to an opera in mid-January. Marissa wouldn't like it (she hated operas) but Lysette would make sure she attended the event. She wasn't quite sure which show the millionaire would be attending so she'd just make sure Marissa attended them all.

 

* * *

 

Lyle groaned in agitation. His father had sent their house keeper to get him saying he was supposed to meet the man in his stuffy office in five minutes. The man was so busy he bet this little seemingly random meeting had been planned back in November, let's say around Thanksgiving time. After rumors started that Lyle Prince had a girlfriend.

He stood outside the grand mahogany doors. Lyle didn't really want to have this little "meeting." He was reasonably sure he knew what— _who_ —it was about and he wasn't ready for his parents to be a part of his and Addison's relationship. Hell, he wasn't ready to explain that Daniella was a man.

He knocked on the door and heard the muffled voices of his father granting him entrance.

Slowly opening the door, Lyle made his way into his father's study to find both his father and his mother sitting, not at the desk, but at the lounge furniture situated in front of their electric fire looking all nice and cozy. And they were totally staring at him. His father beckoned him over and he took the hint, sitting down in the vacant chair.

His father gave him the stare down, his icy blue eyes unwavering in their intensity. Leaning forward in his chair, he folded his hands in front of him before finally beginning to speak. 'So, Lyle, is there something you're not telling us?"

Lyle peered around the room refusing to meet his father's prying gaze. After a few minutes of successful avoidance Lyle finally looked his father in the eye and gave a rather obtuse reply, "Nothing that I can think of, sir," he then sat back, truly enjoying the comfortable chair, and waited for his father's eminent implosion.

Yup, and there it started. His face was beginning to turn a burning red. Lyle's mother placed a placating hand on the man's shoulder mumbling a quiet, "calm down," and as quickly as the anger had been building it disappeared.

That temper was one thing Lyle had always been grateful he hadn't inherited from his father. The man's nerves were shit.

"How do you explain all of this then?" his father asked pointing to a great number of tabloid-like magazines that all had pictures of him and Daniella doing various activities on the front cover.

"Oh, _that_ ," Lyle laughed nervously. How had he slipped enough to let those pictures happen? He'd never been on the front of a magazine before.

'When the hell were you planning on telling us you have a girlfriend?"

Lyle sighed and muttered under his breath, "When I get one."

His father completely missed the snarky retort but his mother, with her dog-like hearing, sadly, did not.

"What do you mean, 'when I get one?'" she stated calmly face scrunching in confusion.

Well… Lyle was sure he'd have to tell them eventually. Maybe he should start with telling them he was gay and ease them into the explanation of Addison. He thought that was a logical order.

"Well, Mom, Dad," he took a deep breath, "I'm gay."

His dad immediately began to argue, "Don't be ridiculous—

"I know," his mother spoke effectively getting both men to gawk at her. "Don't look at me like that. I've known since I found your porn stash in high school."

 _Oh god_ was this embarrassing.

"If you're gay, why are you with a beautiful girl like _that_?" his father asked. He was taking this remarkably well. Lyle was impressed. His parents had always said they had no problem with any kind of love but he was worried that their acceptance might not extend to their heir.  
"Isn't it obvious?" his mother piped up again. Lyle gaped at her. She knew about Addison too? But he had been so careful. "She's his beard."  
Okay, so maybe she didn't know. One out of two wasn't bad. He allowed himself a small chuckle, "Not exactly."

"Explain!" his father ordered.  
"Daniella and I are going out but," he paused, more to annoy his father than for actual dramatic effect, "but Daniella's a guy."

" _That's_ a guy?" his father practically yelled while his mother erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Yes?"

"He's very pretty," his mother commented.  
"What's his name?"

"Addison," Lyle answered unable to keep the affection out of his voice.

"You really like him," his mother commented.  
"Yes," he answered more serious than they had ever heard him sound.

His father cleared his throat, "So, when do we get to meet him?"

"Uh, at the masquerade?" Lyle tried knowing they'd press to meet Addison before the engagement announcement.

And that was assuming Addison wanted to marry him. Lyle was absolutely smitten with the amazing musician and he'd like to think Addison was just as invested in the relationship as he was but you never knew how a relationship would go. But seriously, after making him wait those three initial weeks, he and Addison had gotten pretty serious about each other.

He just worried about moving too fast.

And the media...

He didn't want to complicate Addison's life any more than it already was.

"No, that won't do," his mother said shaking her head.

"Yes," his father agreed. That was too long of a wait, "invite him for Christmas," he spoke as if the decision was already finalized.

Now Lyle knew Addison had absolutely no plans for Christmas. He had been putting about it since his university went on holiday a week ago. Usually he didn't mind his breaks so much, he would work more and stay out of his house by going to Eva's... a lot. But Eva had been instructed to go home this Christmas and Addison was stuck without anything to do on the long holiday.

"I'll ask him to come," Lyle gave in.

He knew Addison would be more than happy to have someone to celebrate the holiday with. Honestly, Lyle had always planned on spending a majority of the day with his boyfriend. He figured he could have lunch with his family and go exchange gifts and have dinner with Addison. Inviting him to a Christmas lunch only meant they could spend more time together.

 

* * *

 

Addison fidgeted from his seat in the back of the really expensive car that has picked him up at his house. He knew his stepmother had seen it and would ask him about it. And he really didn't know what to tell her. It was also the first time he was going to meet Lyle's parents and he was dressed as himself. They decided it would be okay because the car would pick him up and drive him straight to Lyle's patent's house. Straight into their garage and he'd be ushered right into their house.

The hecklers that were so interested in Lyle's live life would have no opportunity to find out anything. And... it was Christmas day. A majority of the city was indoors with family.

Addison gawked as they pulled into t the long driveway of a humongous mansion. It was a house that screamed old money and appeared to jump out of the past, more like a French cathedral than anything else.

It was grand and beautiful. And Addison was already beginning to feel out of place. He had spent all his life in a humble town house. He barely had enough money to buy food for himself after taking care of his bills. This place was decadence and extravagance.

The car pulled into a garage and soon the frog be was holding Addison's door open for him. Time to meet Lyle's family. Addison convinced himself that it was going to go well. That they'd all get along.

Then he followed the driver into the house.

The inside was just as extravagant as the outside. They seemed to have entered into some side sitting room that was decorated tastefully with live greens and red ribbons.

Addison noticed a small two foot Christmas tree sitting on a table in between the two chairs. It was white but looked real. He went over to examine it and, sure enough, it was real and looked to be spray painted white with lots of sparkles.

Unable to resist, Addison flicked one of the branches and glitter rained down on the table.

"My mother went a little overboard didn't she?" a voice asked making Addison jump nearly a foot in the air.

He turned around quickly to find Lyle walking over to him, bounce in his step and grin on his face.

Addison found a smirk threatening to appear on his own face when he saw what Lyle was wearing. It had to be the ugliest Christmas sweater he had ever seen. It was knitted. A blob that looked suspiciously like a reindeer was on the front surrounded by brightly colored Christmas packages that looked more like the deer had eaten some skittles and vomited the rainbow. It was a hot mess.

"What are you wearing?" Addison asked trying and failing to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Oh, you noticed," Lyle intoned flatly.

"How could I not?"

"You like it," Lyle asked with a knowing smile on his handsome face.

"Love it."

"Good. My mom made it. I'm pretty sure she made you one too. Maybe we can match," Lyle laughed at the horrified look on his boyfriend's face. Lyle pulled Addison into a quick embrace and kissed him on the head before holding the man at armslength. "I have to warn you, my parents can be… a little _intense_."

Intense was not the word Addison would have used to describe Lyle's parents. Overbearing; _yes_ , strange; _yes_ , intense… not so much. And Lyle's mom had, in fact, made Addison an almost identical shirt.

The meal went off without a hitch and then they had moved into a parlor room with a piano and several chairs sitting by a grand fireplace. They all sat in the chairs even though Addison was dying to get his hands on that piano.

It was a Steinway!

Then the inevitable began… It was nowhere near as bad as Mel's talk and Addison actually ended up learning something about his own life.

"So, Addison, what's your last name?" Lyle's dad asked while getting comfortable in his chair.

"Montgomery," Addison answered lazily. He was tired after so much delicious food but even with the sleepiness he didn't miss the little tinge of interest in Mr. Prince's eyes when he mentioned his last name.

"Any relation to Frank Montgomery?" the man asked excitedly.

"Yeah?" Addison answered slowly. Why did Lyle's father know his dad's name? It's not like they were even close to being in the same social circle, hell, the same social _sphere_.

And to make the situation even stranger, Lyle had been throwing him oddly calculating glances since his father asked about Addison's dad, as if trying to piece a puzzle together that was missing more than a few pieces.

Addison saw Mr. Prince open his mouth to speak but he was cut off by a very loud exclamation from his son, "Holy _shit,_ I'm dating _Frank Montgomery's_ son!"

Lyle jumped from his seat and moved closer to Addison. He couldn't believe he has missed the resemblance. The beautiful man was pretty much the spitting image of his late father, a little leaner, but still remarkably similar looking.

Addison was confused, "How do you know my father?"

This wasn't adding up for Lyle. Frank Montgomery had been his father's biggest business rival back in the day. The man was an international success and was frequently flying cross-country and oversea to further expand his business up until his death fifteen years ago…

"Addison," Lyle began slowly, "do you know what your dad did for a living?"

He watched as the man slowly shook his head from side to side. "He-he traveled a lot. But whenever I asked him what he did he'd say he would tell me when I was older. Then," Addison paused, swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat, "then he died," and no one else ever told him anything about his father again.

" _WHAT_?" Lyle's father boomed making everyone else in the room jump. "Frank Montgomery's kid! No one ever _told_ you about your dad?"

Addison shook his head demurely.

"Well, I'll tell you something about him," the man growled. "He was an _amazing_ investor and a complete and utter _arse_ when it came to spending money." Addison let out a small laugh. His dad would never spend money if he could avoid it. "And I bet you he has _billions_ tucked away for you somewhere."

"I'm dating a billionaire?" Lyle asked sounding slightly awed.

"I don't have any money," Addison murmured softly.

"Poppycock!" Lyle's mother chimed in.

"Yeah, what she said," Lyle agreed before adding, "and you _do_ have money. You told me yourself that your dad left it for you and your stepmother was keeping it from you."

Lyle watched as Addison's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Probably thought his dad left him some money for school loans, not billions.

Addison watched Mrs. Prince whisper something to her husband that he was reasonably sure concerned him and his lack of money. They whispered a little longer before excusing themselves to, "go see a man about a horse."

Lyle chuckled and walked over to Addison deciding to perch on the armrest of the other's chair. "That wasn't nearly as horrible as I thought it would be," he admitted.

Addison just nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you're a billionaire."

"Neither can I," Addison managed to breathe out.

"So, can I say I'm using you for your money now?" Lyle asked wanting the shoe to be on the other foot… for once.

Addison smirked, "Is that what you're gonna tell the papers? You're using _me_? Maybe they'll stop calling me a gold digger then."

Lyle just laughed.

Then Lyle was kneeling down in front of Addison. Love shone in his eyes and Addison found his own reflecting much the same sentiment. They had only known each other for two months yet Addison couldn't picture himself being with anyone else. "I love you," he whispered and his cheeks instantly flushed scarlet. He hadn't meant to say that aloud so soon.

"I love you too," Lyle answered back almost immediately. He reached a hand out, taking one of Addison's into his grasp.

"Addison, Addi," Lyle's heart soared as the man smiled at the nickname, "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I need to ask you this now… Are you familiar with the ultimatum I have to find a person to marry?"

Addison nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. His heart was traveling a million miles per minute and threatening to leap right out of his chest. Why was Lyle bringing that up now?

"I need to announce my engagement to the person of my choice by March or I'll be forced into an arranged marriage."

Again Addison nodded.

"I really want that person to be you."

Addison gasped. Lyle was holding out a box that definitely contained a ring. He opened the lid and Addison felt tears welling up in his eyes. And then Lyle began to babble. "I saw the stone and immediately thought of you. It's so beautiful and… oh… this isn't an engagement ring. Just a promise of sorts. My mom has a hand me down from her mother but this one… It's so special. I made the design and had the stone put in and, oh, I hope you want it and—"

"Lyle?" Lyle looked up to Addison grateful for the cutoff, "shut up and kiss me," Addison demanded before jumping out of his seat and into his lover's arms. He smashed their faces together and they shared a searing kiss.

They broke apart grinning. "Does that mean you'll wear it?"

Addison didn't respond. Instead he dove in for another kiss and took the ring, slipping it on his finger.


	5. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyle plans the best Birthday ever.  
> Addison's done goofed.

The start of the spring term brought less time for Lyle and Addison to be together. Addison filled the gaps by practically moving into Eva’s dorm. She had noticed the ring almost immediately and promptly punched Addison for not telling her about it sooner.

Lately Addison had taken to practicing his violin for long periods of time. Eva had a sneaking suspicion he was composing some kind of grand Romantic piece.

It was on one particular evening near the end of January, January twenty-second, to be exact, when Eva asked, “So, any plans for tonight?”

Addison was in the middle of dressing up as Daniella. He was shimmying his way into a tight floor length midnight blue dress. He styled his hair into a fancy up do, complete with platinum diamond studded hair features and an extravagant shimmering necklace.

“I’m going to work,” he told her like it was obvious, or something.

‘Dressed like _that_?” she questioned ever the skeptic.

“Yeah,” Addison shrugged taking one last look at himself in the mirror. Deeming himself ready, he headed toward the door. “They gave me this and told me to wear it.” He didn’t see anything strange about the request. Occasionally that happened. It’s not like asking him to wear certain things was something _new_. Although, this outfit was a lot more _refined_ than he was used to wearing.

“Wait, you start _now_?” usually Addison didn’t start until at least eight at night. It wasn’t even four yet.

“Yeah, apparently someone called off.”

“But, Addi, it’s your birthday,” Eva whined with a put.

“Yeah, Happy Birthday to me,” he sang sardonically before slipping out of her dorm room and heading towards the bar.

Once the door was closed, Eva pulled out her cell and sent a quick text.

**_Eva: he still has no idea <3_ **

The return text was instantaneous.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as he got to the bar Addison knew something was up. The lovely people he worked with didn’t even assign him to a section. So he went and found the manager and asked whichsection he was supposed to take care of and the guy told him table six.

Thinking he had heard the man wrong Addison inquired, “Just table six?”

“Yup.”

Addison narrowed his eyes at his smug sounding boss. “Are you _sure_ that’s right?”

“Just go to the damn table already,” the man snapped then stomped away moodily.

Addison sighed and shrugged deciding he might as well listen to the man and go to the table. He could take a hint. There just better not be some kind of awful mess there or he’d flip.

When the table came into view and Addison saw nothing his brows crinkled in confusion. He was just about to go complain to the manager when Lyle suddenly appeared dressed to the nines in some fancy, probably designer, suit holding a shoal out for Addison to wear. When Adison made no move to put the shoal on Lyle coaxed him with a, “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

“For what?” Addison asked suspiciously.

“It’s a surprise,” Lyle answered casting a charming smile in Addison’s direction. The smile changed to one of triumph when Addison sighed and slipped into the offered garment.

He let Lyle wrap an arm around his shoulders relishing in the feeling of contentment that washed over him with the easy display of affection. They headed out the door passing Addison’s manager who smirked at the couple suggestively, “Have fun.”

Addison stuck his tongue out at the man’s comment and Lyle laughed pulling him out of the door and ushering him quickly into a waiting car.

Once they were situated and the vehicle had begun to move Addison turned to Lyle and punched him in the shoulder.

“ _Ow_ , what was that for?” the man whined rubbing his shoulder. Addison could throw one hell of a punch.

“For making me think you forgot my birthday,” Addison pouted.

“Never, I just wanted it to be a surprise,” Lyle affirmed.

“Well, it was,” Addison crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t suppose you’d tell me where we’re going now?”

“Nope,” Lyle said cheekily popping the _P_.

And when they got within a block or so of the destination Lyle pulled out a blindfold and wrestled it onto a protesting Adison. The car stopped and Addison waited for Lyle to come and let him out. He heard the door open and felt a gentle breeze flow into the car. Lyle reached a hand in and helped him out of the vehicle.

“Is this really necessary?” Addison huffed reaching a hand up in an attempt to remove the blindfold.

A gentle hand stopped his, “Yes, _Daniella_ , it’s a surprise,” Lyle hissed in good humor.

Addison sighed, giving up, and spent the next ten minutes (although it seemed so much longer) being lead somewhere.

He knew he was inside. The floor was carpeted. There were lots of people. They rode an elevator and then were led to some fuzzy seats by some kind of usher person. Once they were seated Lyle leaned over. Addison could feel his warm breath on his ear before the man whispered, “You can take the blindfold off now.”

Addison didn’t need to be told twice. He ripped the blindfold off of his face letting the scrap of fabric fall to the floor.

“No shit,” he breather out in awe.

Lyle laughed, “Not quite the reaction I was hoping for,” he joked.

Addison was busy looking around the building. They were in a theatre. In a balcony at a theatre. He drank in his surroundings with excitement. Then turned to Lyle, eyes dancing with mirth. “What are we seeing?”

Lyle didn’t answer, merely passed a playbill to his excited date. He watched as hundreds of emotions fluttered across Addison’s face as the man read the front of the playbill.

**George Bizet**

**_Carmen_ **

Then those warm eyes looked at Lyle. Addison threw his arms around the man. “Thank you!” and he kissed Lyle on the lips before righting himself and waiting for the opera to begin.

When the lights went down Lyle reached a hand over to grasp Addison’s and that’s how they watched the rest of the performance.

 

* * *

 

 

Elsewhere in the theatre a very agitated Marissa sat watching the happy couple in the box. This was the third night of the stupid opera and she was immensely glad to see the man finally at the production. She had learned that Lyle Prince had special access after the show and that’s when she decided she’d make her move. So Marissa sat through the whole boring show glancing up at the happy coulple through her opera glasses.

When the horrid show was finally over Marissa hurried to the area she knew Lyle Prince and his date… _Daniella_ … were headed. She hung back from the entrance to the back stage area and waited.

Soon she saw the object of her desire pulling his date gently behind him. “Where are you taking me now?” she laughed in a voice that was lower than Marissa would have expected to come from the girl.

Lyle leaned against the door and pulled the tall girl against him, “Now really Daniella, what kind of birthday would it be if all I did was take you to a show?” Lyle brought a hand up to her face and drew the girl into a quick gentle kiss.

“A good one,” the girl muttered in her strange low voice.

Marissa clenched her fists in rage. That should have been her!

Lyle knocked on the door. It was quickly opened and two backstage passes were flashed at the guard. They were granted entrance and the door was shut.

Marissa waited outside for around forty-five minutes and then went over to the door hoping enough time had passed for the guard to be gone. She slowly opened the door ready to flash her tits for a distraction if someone was there.

No guard.

She snuck inside and walked down the hallway to a door that was cracked open light shining into the darker area of the hallway. There was singing coming from inside the room. She stood outside unsure of what to do next. She supposed this had to be the room Lyle and his date had gone into. All the rest she had passed appeared to be very much unoccupied. Making up her mind, Marissa decided the best time to catch the man would be as he exited the room.

She recognized the song being sung. How could she not after sitting through that bloody opera for _three days_? It was the one the lead female sang. _Habababa_ or something…

As the beautiful tune came to an end there were sounds of clapping and _bravos_.

“Awesome performance Daniella!? An accented voice, Marissa assumed was one of the stars, praised.

Oh _Jesus_ , the girl could sing too? It wasn’t fair! That should have been Marissa in there. Lyle Prince was supposed to fall for _her_. Fuck Daniella, what did that girl have that Marissa didn’t?

“Isn’t he amazing?” that on was Lyle boasting about— _wait_.

 _He_?

“Aye, that he is,” the voice agreed. _He_? _HE_?

“Your boyfriend’s an amazing counter tenor,” the man complimented.

 _BOYFRIEND_?

“Fuck,” Marissa hissed. Lyle Prince was never gonna fall for her. How had the magazines missed _this_?

Lyle was dating a chick with a dick. Marissa definitely didn’t have one of _those_ to offer him. She let out a strangled sob and ran out of the theatre.

She pulled out her cellphone and texted two words to her stepmother.

**_Marissa: He’s gay._ **

 

* * *

 

 

Addison shivered, not for the first time, in Lyle’s arms, causing his date to sigh. “Addi, take my coat. It’s my fault we’re in this mess anyway,” Lyle insisted.

“It’s not your fault the car had a flat,” Addison countered.

“No, but it _is_ my fault you’re only wearing a shoal,” he looked into Addison’s eyes begging the man not to argue the point further and just accept the offered jacket. Addison sighed and reluctantly agreed to wear the coat.   He wanted to smack the look of triumph off of his boyfriend’s face, even as he thought the look was almost endearing. _Almost._

“So, we walking to Eva’s? Lyle asked easily.

“No, mine,” Addison decided. “No one will be up. It’ll be fine.” At the skeptical look Lyle shot him Addison insisted, “No, really, it’ll be fine.”

Fifteen minutes later Addison was outside the house he lived in saying goodbye to his boyfriend. He went into the house and watched as Lyle walked away. He sighed content. That had been an absolutely fantastic birthday. Probably the best he’d had since… well, since his dad died.

He reached up and took off his coat hanging it on the front hall coat rack and floated up to his room to get some sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Of all the things Lysette expected to learn about Lyle Prince while her daughter stalked _err, pursued_ , him, the man being gay had not been something she was expecting. Looking at one of the magazines with him and that _girl_ , she sneered.

He was dating a transvestite or, at least, a crossdresser. She threw the magazine across the room with an aggravated growl.

Now was not the time to give up.   No. _It_ wouldn’t have an engagement ring until the masquerade. There was still time for Marissa to squeeze into the man’s life. If nothing else, maybe her daughter could be the man’s beard.

Lysette sighed. She had to go shopping. You know, people had to eat and all… She walked toward the front door. When she grabbed for her coat she found one she didn’t recognize on the coatrack.

It was a large coat. Designer label. Quality way more than anyone in her family could afford. She touched the heavy fabric and pulled the coat gently from the rack.

It was a really nice coat.

Inside was a tag with the initials of the owner sewn artfully into it.

**_L J P_ **

So it didn’t belong to any of them. Just like she thought.

She hung the coat back up and grabbed her own putting it on. Lysette left to do her shopping all the while pondering who the owner of the mysterious coat could be.

 

* * *

 

 

About an hour later Lysette was coming back into the house, grocery bags in hand, when she was greeted by a very unwelcomed surprise. Her stepson was cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

She was shocked to see the boy at home. Even more so to see him so happy. He was practically dancing with every step he took and was humming a little tune.

Lysette recognized the song immediately as _Habanera_. Figures the fag would have a girly voice too.

But… Marissa had said the Guy Lyle Prince was dating had a high voice. And she knew they had went to see _Carmen_ just last night. It couldn’t be that Addison was… She cleared her throat relishing in her ability to make the boy jump.

He looked at her warily.

“Who’s L J P?” She did not appreciate the look of utter incomprehension that graced the boy’s face.

“Huh?” he asked like the slack-jawed idiot she knew him to be.

“The coat on the rack. I’m assuming it belongs to you. It has L J P on the tag,” she watched in amusement as a look of horror was slowly forming on his face.

“Shit!” he swore racing out of the kitchen. He grabbed the coat off of the rack and flung it on, ready to head out the door.

Lysette grabbed his arm tightly, “Whose coat is it?” she asked firmly.

“A friends,” Addison choked out looking very vulnerable and very much like the innocent big-eyed girl that had been hanging around Lyle Prince as of late. She released him quickly as if touching him had burned her.

The boy had fled, but not before Lysette caught the glimmer of a ring on Addison’s finger.

She didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but the signs were all there. Adison had been out last night with a friend. Lyle Prince had been out with a guy dressed like a girl. Both Addison and this girly-boy sang high. She knew, thanks to the wonderful paparazzi that the girl had been given a ring and Addison had one on his finger.

Without another thought, Lysette raced into her office and booted up a search engine on her computer.

**_Q: What’s Lyle Prince’s Full Name?_ **

**_A: Lyle James Prince_ **

It couldn’t be. There was no way that _boy_ was dating Lyle Prince.

It was just a coincidence. A horrible, horrible coincidence.

Addison’s probably never even seen the man in the flesh, Lysette convinced herself.

She went and picked up the mail from the front door.   Among the bills was an envelope made of thick paper and closed with a fancy wax seal.

It was addressed to Mr. Addison Montgomery and Family.

Lysette tore open the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper embossed with a watermark.

 

_You are cordially invited to the residence of Lyle James Prince for the Giving Back Banquet._

 

Lysette felt her years of hard work, at keeping the boy from knowing about his father’s profession, about the money, unraveling. The Prince’s obviously had known Frank. There’s no other way they’d be invited to a party like this one was sure to be.

And she knew none of them could refuse such a personal invitation. After all, it would be another chance for Marissa to leave her mark and an equally wonderful chance to confirm that Addison and Lyle really didn’t know each other.

The banquet was nearly a month away but Lysette could wait if it meant an end to her doubts once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words about this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it!


	6. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyle gives Addison a very interesting tour of his estate.  
> Marissa gets up to speed with what's really going on.

The day of the banquet had finally arrived. February twenty-eighth. The day right before the big masquerade that was held the first Sunday in March. Unfortunately for the planners, Saturday was the last day in February this year giving them only a few hours to change the decor from banquet to masquerade. But the Princes' were rooted in tradition sky nothing was going to stop them from holding both events. Nothing would stop their guests from attending both events either.

Addison hung back at the party sipping on a glass of wine while he watched desperate females throw themselves at boys boyfriend. They kept on asking him where his girlfriend was, if Lyle and her had broken up. He signed. This behavior had been going on for the better half of two hours now and Addison was feeling sorry for Lyle and himself.

They hadn't gotten to speak a word to one another after the initial polite getting in the beginning. From that moment in, girl after girl went after Addison's boyfriend and girl after girl sulked away looking like Lyle had murdered their puppy when he turned down their offers of companionship.

Marissa had been among those rejected. And while Lyle was having women problems Addison was having awkward introduction time with anybody that happened upon his section of wall with the hopes of meeting Frank Montgomery's son. Some were ecstatic, some reserved, some disappointed. Apparently he was kind of a big deal.

He saw somebody approaching him or of the corner of his eye and turned to see Lyle heading toward him walking with purpose. "Hello," the man greeted with his signature smirk, eyes dancing with mischief, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of talking yet Mr. Montgomery."

Addison smiled gently, playing along with Lyle's vague greeting, "No we haven't, Mr. Prince."

"Ah, would you care to join me on a tour of the grounds?" the look on Lyle's face made it clear to Addison this wasn't really a request.

"Lead the way, Mr. Prince."

Lyle led them out of the banquet hall and though the house to a section that Addison had never seen before. Lyle opened the door and flung them both inside before slamming the door shut and pinning Addison against it. He growled passionately when Lyle let out a groan of pleasure and quickly pulled the man into a deep kiss, ravishing his mouth as his hands wandered over the lithe body in front of him. Addison clung to him panting in between each kiss.

"I've been waiting all night to do that," Lyle admitted busily, voice little more than a whisper, before claiming the man's lips again. He bit down gently in Addison's bottom lip playfully sucking the sensitive flesh before moving on to other exposed areas. He sucked and bit on the area where Addison's neck and shoulder met and was rewarded with a loud moan as he paid extra attention to the tender bit of flesh.

Addison arched against the man rubbing both of their painfully hard errections together. " _Jesus_ Lyle," Addison slurred drunk on the feelings this man was eliciting from him.

It was around this time that

Addison suddenly realized just how much clothing stood between him and Lyle. He sought to rectify that problem immediately, undressing first Lyle and then himself.

Lyle pulled him into another kiss and led him further into the room. They parted briefly and Lyle asked, "Want to?" motioning to something near his feet. Addison looked down to see a hot tub.

 _Oh yeah_ did he want to.

He just nodded.

Addison and Lyle were soon in the tub. And back to important things like kissing each other senseless. Lyle's hands seemed to touch every part of him at once and the added stimulation from the jets had Addison unbelievably turned on.

He had never felt so aroused in his life. He moved from his position next to Lyle and slowly climbed on top of the man, seating himself in, what he hoped passed as, a seductive manner, in Lyle's lap. Addison landed in and gave the man a searing kiss, moaning as his hardness was trapped between their bodies. Sitting back, he felt Lyle's nestled in between his legs. Addison looked the man in the eyes, a sly grin on his face. He liked where this was going and very much wanted Lyle in him before the night was over. "So... you want our first time to be in a hot tub so I can't get pregnant?"

Lyle snorted out a laugh.

"I promise I'm not a girl," Addison continued seductively.

Lyle reached out a hand, grabbing Addison's stiffness and jerked it a few times. "Believe me, I know."

As they explored each others bodies in the warm water Addison decided this was the best _tour_ he had ever experienced.

 

* * *

 

 

Marissa couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She had been waking through the large mansion, bashing in the finery that she was sure would be hers, when she hear footsteps coming her way. Not sure if she was actually allowed to be in the particular section of the house that she was in, she joined around frantically for somewhere to hide and was saved by a set of well placed floor length curtains.

Marissa hid behind them watching for whoever was wandering around her future g home like they owned it.

She left out an gasp and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. There he was, her future husband, walking through the impressive halls of his home.

Lyle Prince. He looked ravishing, as always. She's thought about jumping out from her hiding spot, about going to him and forcing her affections upon him. But she held back. Just barely.

Not because she wanted to. There was someone with him.

She looked at the person following Lyle like a puppy and almost scared screeched in anger.

It was Addison.

Her sniveling stepbrother Addison.

They reached a door and Lyle flung it open, turning to the other man with a predatory hunger. He grabbed Addison's wrist and yanked him into the room. Marissa saw Lyle tug the man close into a more than friendly hug before the door closed and she could see no more.

"No, no," Marissa supposed the curtains aside and pieces the hallway glaring at the door the two men had disappeared behind, "this can't be!"

Lyle Prince was supposed to be with her not Addison.

Maybe... they weren't doing what she thought they were doing.

She stealthily tiptoed towards the door and held her breath listening.

There was some mumbling. Okay, so maybe they were just talking.

Then a loud moan.

 _Shit_ they were doing exactly what she thought. They _were_ exactly what she thought.

Lyle Prince and Addison were a couple.

Marissa growled in frustration fleeing the area. If Addison thought he could steal Lyle Prince away from her, he had another thing coming. She'd tell her mother and they'd make sure that frilly gay boy was nowhere near Lyle Prince when the time came for him to pick his partner. If Addison wasn't at the masquerade Lyle would have to pick someone else to marry or he'd be forced to comply with the partner his parents had arranged.

One thing was for certain, Addison would not be found to the masquerade. And after Marissa's mother got done with the boy he'd wish he had never laid eyes on Lyle Prince.


	7. March

Lysette was seething. After what Marissa told her about Lyle Prince and Addison they decided they’d leave the banquet. She had sent her girls off to bed telling them to get as much sleep as possible before the Prince family’s masquerade the next evening. She then sat in the living room and waited for Addison to get home.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, at four in the morning, Lysette decided the little ponce wasn’t coming home. He had spent the night with Lyle Prince. She made her way to her bedroom formulating a plan to keep Addison from the celebration that evening.

It was around lunch time when the front door opened and Addison slowly slipped inside. Lysette was ready for him. She approached the boy crossing her arms over her chest, “Have _fun_ last night?” she asked lightly.

Having not spotted her, Addison jumped at the harsh question before he awkwardly cleared his throat, “Um, yeah?”

Not one to beat around the bush, Lysette continued, “You know, I know you’re the _Daniella_ that Lyle Prince has been seeing.”

Addison’s eye’s tripled in size from the shock of his stepmother’s admittance, “How?” he asked weakly, voice a strangled whisper. There was no point trying to deny anything. She _knew_. She knew and she hadn’t done something to him.

Lysette shrugged, “It wasn’t hard to figure out. I’ve known you work in a gay bar for months now.”

“And I’m still alive?” he honestly thought she’d kill him if she ever found out about this stuff. Maybe Addison had misjudged her all of this time.

She laughed, “Oh, Addison, it pains me that you don’t feel you can tell me things like this,” Lysette walked over to him and pulled him into a loose hug. Finally the parental affection he had craved ever since his dad died and… it was the most awkward hug of Addison’s life. He stood blinking, arms down at his side too afraid she’d change her mind and lob his head off to actually move. “As long as you’re happy with your life, I’m happy for you,” she released Addison from the hug with a tight closed lip smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Really?” he asked scarcely believing what he was hearing.

“Really,” Lysette promised, “and to show I really mean what I’ve said here’s the information to the account your father left for you,” she handed him an envelope which Addison took gratefully. “There’s also some money in there to buy a dress for tonight. If you leave right now you should be able to find an outfit in time.”

“But,” Addison started and then decided he probably oughtn’t push his luck. The questioning look on his stepmother’s face pushed him to say, “I’ll need to get the dress tailored too.”

“Oh yes, how silly of me,” Lysette grabbed for a pen and paper. She wrote down an address. “Go to that address and they’ll fix you and your dress for tonight.

Addison grinned at his stepmother. Maybe she wasn’t so bad. A little prickly around the edges, like a Mammillaria cactus of sorts, but she was doing the adult thing now and that’s really all that mattered. “Thank you so much!” he gave her a quick hug and bolted from the house to find the perfect dress for the evening masquerade. It was almost two o’clock giving him about three hours to find a dress before he had to get ready for the grand event.

He’s be at the party by six looking beautiful in his disguise. He couldn’t wait to see Lyle. To have everyone there know that him and Lyle loved each other. That was the promise that Lyle had made to Addison.

At the end of the masquerade, Lyle Prince would propose to his love.

Lysette watched Addison leave the house in a flurry of excitement a cold glare on her face now that the moron’s back was turned. He never suspected that she’d try something to stop him and Lyle’s union? Didn’t he realize if he wasn’t at the masquerade by the end that Lyle would be promised to another as per the agreement made with his parents? The little fool was so easy to manipulate. So trusting. He’s see where his trust would get him.

She grabbed her cell and sent a text.

_**Lysette:** Tonight, 5.00 at the predisclosed address. You know what to do._

Shortly later she got a response.

_**XXXX:** Wats predisclosed mean???_

It’s official: she was surrounded by idiots.

 

* * *

 

**The Masquerade 6.45 PM**

Lyle was a nervous wreck. The Masquerade had started forty-five minutes ago and there was still no sign of Addison. He paced back and forth as he scanned the massive hall for his boyfriend.

Where was he?

The last Lyle heard from him had been earlier that day. His stepmother gave him money to buy a dress, apparently she knew about them now, and he was calling to tell Lyle he, “had found an absolutely beautiful dress,” he was going to get it fitted and he’d be at the masquerade by 6.00.

That had been around 4.00.

Mel walked up to him looking concerned. “He’s not here yet?”

The anguished look Lyle shot her said enough. “Mel, I’m worried. It’s not like Addi to not tell me if he’s running late. What of something happened to him?”

Mel sighed. “I tell you what, if Addison’s not here in ten more minutes, I’ll go looking for him.”

Before the sentence was even finished Lyle had embraced her in a much needed hug. “Thanks Mel, you’re the best.”

“I know,” she winked.

“Lyle!” and here came the parents. His dad was taking this no show personally. Thought Addison was playing him and now that the time had come for commitment he had run away. “He’s still not here?” the man growled.

“No sir, he’s not.”

“So be it. If he’s not here by nine you are getting married to the girl I picked for you,” he barked out. Nine was the unofficial end to the masquerade so the time made sense. It just seemed so close to Lyle who desperately wanted Addison to make this deadline he knew nothing about.

“But I _love_ Addison. I don’t want to marry anyone else.”

His father’s expression grew dark and grim. “If he’s not here by nine you will,” with that remark his parents walked away.

Lyle turned to Mel. “Shit, what am I going to do? I _know_ Addison wouldn’t leave me.” Why was it suddenly so important to his dad that he propose tonight? Sure it was the end of their deal, but… he found love, found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and his dad didn’t seem to care.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find him,” Mel promised. “But, before I go,” here she flashed her best sheepish expression, “any clue where he’d be?”

“None,” Lyle moaned in despair.

“I think I might be able to help with that,” a perky sounding girl spoke. She was dressed in a purple outfit that was meant to resemble the deep night. And Lyle had absolutely no idea who she was.

“And you are?” Mel asked with a quizzical brow.

“I’m Addison’s sister, Rachel.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So tell me again why we’re the only two doing this,” Rachel whined was they made their way down a dimly lit road.

“Mr _. Tall, Dark and Handsome_ isn’t allowed to leave the party. We’re disposable,” Mel answered as if it were obvious.

“Yeah, well I hope not too disposable,” Rachel mumbled under her breath. She was planning on living through this experience.

After a few more minutes of walking Rachel guided them down another dubious path. “Are you _sure_ we’re heading in the right direction?” Mel asked rightfully skeptical. This area looked like an incurable disease that she definitely did not want.

And no, Rachel wasn’t 100 percent sure they were heading in the right direction. But this is the shady address she heard her mom whispering into the phone the other night when she thought nobody was around. With Addison mysteriously missing, it only made sense that the two were related. Coincidence?   She hoped not.

All of a sudden Rachel stopped moving standing ramrod straight, “Positive,” the response sounding forced and strangled as she choked it out.

Mel looked in the direction she was facing. “ _Shit_!”

There, laying prone on the ground was Addison. Mel rushed to the figure and quickly surveyed his form. Most of what was visible looked like bruising.

Heavy bruising.

His eyes fluttered open. He looked dazed and confused. “Rachel? Mel?”

“Yeah, sweetie, we’re here,” Mel answered trying to be as soothing as possible.

“Addison, what happened?” Rachel asked almost afraid to know.

“I-I got a dress. And came to the address that- that stepmother gave me and...” he trailed off staring into the distance seeing something in the darkness perhaps that they didn’t.

“And what?” Mel pressed.

“And… There were so many of them.”

“Who?” Rachel cried. Who could have done this to her brother?

“The guys. They beat me up. Took my dress and threw it somewhere. And they took my money.”

“Bastards,” Mel growled.

“I think you should go to the hospital Addi,” Rachel spoke gently.

“I- no!” he yelped when Rachel reached for him.

“No?”

“I need to go to Lyle’s party. If I’m not there they’’ make him marry someone else,” this was spoken with such conviction that neither girl could argue. And how could they when they knew what he said was true. Lyle’s father would make him marry someone else of Addison didn’t show.

Rachel’s eyes softened, “Alright, Addi, we’ll take you to the party.”

“Really?” he didn’t think they’d let him go. Thought they’d insist on the hospital.

“Really, truly,” Rachel promised.

At the softly spoken phrase, so often said by his father, Addison felt tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“But afterwards we’re going to the hospital,” Mel decided sternly before walking away looking for the bag Addison said he had with him.

“Come on, let’s get you ready for the masquerade,” Rachel helped him up and they made their way slowly out of the alley.

Mel ran to catch up to them a few minutes later. She grinned, “I found the dress.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel looked at the dress dubiously. “Maybe it would have been better if you _hadn’t_ found the dress.”

Mel shot her a glare. “Come on, it’s a nice dress. They just ruined it.”

“Can you fix it?” Rachel didn’t believe there was any way to fix that dress. It was supposed to be white with careful layers of tulle and… well, it _wasn’t_.

“You do his makeup and I’ll take care of the dress,” was the answer Rachel received.

Nodding her head grimly, Rachel left the room.

Mel took another look at the dress. It really had been beautiful when Addison bought it, she could tell. It was white and soft, almost feather like in the skirt. She quickly rummaged through her art supplies looking for her dye. The colors blue, red and yellow were at her disposal because of a tie dye project she was planning. “What color should I add?” she mused aloud.

Could always do blue. Addison did have blue eyes.

But how much more like Cinderella could it get. Mel was _nobody’s_ goddamn fairy godmother. She threw the blue dye bottle away. She went back to staring at the dress. The brown streaks, so nicely applied by the people that beat Addison to a pulp, kind of reminded Mel of ashes. And the feathery wisps… red and yellow dye… Mel knew what she was going to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Addison stood before the three girls (Rachel called Eva to do his hair) looking beautiful, if not a bit dazed.

“Wow,” was all Eva could say. The others just nodded in agreement.

His outfit was understated with just enough detail for people to guess that he was a phoenix emerging from the ashes. “Uh, I’m glad you like it, but shouldn’t we be leaving?” Addison asked timidly.

Mel whipped out her cell phone and looked at the time 8.58. “Yeah we need to leave… ten minutes ago. Eva, you driving?”

“Sure, I’m _totally_ dressed for a masquerade,” she groused motioning to her tattered jeans and oversized T-shirt.

“Shut up and drive,” Mel snapped as the four of them headed to Eva’s car.

Addison sat in the passenger seat resting his forehead against the cool glass of the window. “Please let us make it in time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lyle was glaring at the clock. Maybe if he willed it hard enough time would turn backwards a few minutes or at least stand still. But the minute hand kept moving forward. 9:05 it said unapologetically.

Where were they?

Mel texted to say they had found Addison ages ago and that’s the last Lyle’s heard.

His father, who had been pacing anxiously, stormed over to him, “We’ve waited long enough. He’s not coming. You’ll propose to the woman I picked for you.”

As soon as the words were spoken the actions were put into motion. His dad wasted no time in quieting the hall and calling the girl he picked for Lyle up to the area occupied by Lyle and his parents. The girl stood in front of Lyle expectantly. She had obviously been told what was going to happen ahead of time. Maybe if he acted like he was going to propose and rally drew out how long it would take Addison would miraculously appear. Lyle knew it was a horribly plan but that’s really all he had to go with.

The girl already knew she was a second choice so what did it matter if Lyle drew out the motions then took them back? He slowly got down on one knee and reached for the girl’s hand. Everyone in the crowd was watching murmuring to one another at the prospect of Lyle Prince finally proposing. Lyle wondered if any of them were surprised to see someone other than Daniella on the receiving end.

 _Christ, I don’t even know her name_ , Lyle rolled his eyes.

He took a deep breath.

“Lyle!” A startled voice breathed, standing out from the quieted crowd, by the entrance to the hall making Lyle look in that direction from his kneeling position.

It was Rachel, Mel and Eva with… Addison.

He looked beautiful standing there in a feathery flame dress and Lyle couldn’t help the immediate physical reaction that came at the sight of him.

That’s the man he loved.

To his dismay, Lyle watched as tears started to fall down Addison’s face. Then the beautiful man turned and fled. Eva immediately ran after him.

He couldn’t believe it. His angel had been here only to turn around and leave when they could finally be together. Why would Addison leave like that? Lyle had to only squeeze his hand which was still grasping _what’shername_ and realize he was still kneeling to see how his actions were perceived by Addison. Lyle was too shocked by Addison’s quick disappearance to register that anything else was happening around him. That is, until Mel came bounding across the ballroom and slugged him across his face _hard_.

“You bastard!” Mel shrieked kicking him in the shin, “I can’t believe you’d do this!”

Lyle scrambled to his feet, “Woah!” he dogged Mel’s flying fists. “Woah, Mel! I’m not proposing to her,” he finally managed to shout, silencing the growing noise in the hall.

“You’re not?” said girl pouted. Lyle just shook his head apologetically. “Pooh!” she stomped away from them.

“Sure looked like a proposal,” Mel griped.

Lyle blushed, he was afraid of that, “I was stalling.”

He turned to face the crowd. “Listen up, everyone. Tonight I planned to propose to the love of my life, and he just ran out the door,” Lyle gestured to the door amidst the mumblings of party guests. “I know I’m the host of this party, and it’s in bad taste to leave before everyone else does,” even though the party officially ended at nine, “but… I hope you’ll agree to let me chase after him.”

There were words of encouragement from a vast number of the crowd. Lyle felt a gently hand grab his. Turning, he saw it was his mother. “Don’t give up on him.”

Lyle nodded and made his way through the crowd and out the door. About halfway out the walkway Lyle spotted something glistening on the ground. He realized it was a shoe. A fairly large shoe. It was gold with little pearls expertly sewn into the hemline. He knew without a doubt that it belonged to Addison.

“And now the prince must search for Cinderella,” Lyle joked to himself as he picked up the shoe and went to his car.

He’d begin his search at Eva’s.

 

* * *

 

**Three Days Later**

Addison sat slumped at the bar. “ _Daniella_ ,” his manager whined, “You can’t sit at the bar looking all depressed,” he stomped his foot for emphasis. “Nobody will wanna order from you with that attitude.” Addison rolled his eyes, the man was practically pouting.

“Sorry, but this is all the enthusiasm I can muster tonight,” Addison smiled thinly.

“Rough day?” his manages asked sympathetically.

“Rough life,” Addi answered with a littles sigh.

After he saw Lyle proposing to someone else he fled the masquerade. Eva immediately took him to the hospital for his injuries where he found out they were worse that he thought. He ended up missing three shifts at the grocery store he worked for and they fired him. He was staying with Eva for now because his stepmother kicked him out of his home. And to top it all off, he hadn’t heard so much as a word from Lyle. He understood that Lyle picked someone else, didn’t expect him to magically appear and make what happened at the masquerade go away. But Addison thought he deserved some kind of apology or at least an explanation.

Yeah, his week wasn’t the greatest.

He rested his head in his hands content with staring into the amber liquor bottles until his manager forced him to actually _earn_ his paycheck. Addison kicked his shoes off, which was probably against all kinds of health code rules, but he didn’t care his feet were killing him, and rested them against the cool metal of the barstool.

“Is this seat taken?” a familiar voice inquired.

Addison blinked in alarm. What was Lyle doing here after all this time? He had no reason to visit Addison anymore.

“What are you doing here?” he asked guardedly. He studied Lyle’s face closely as the man answered the question, wanting to remember exactly how and what Lyle would say to this question. Lyle sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was nervous. Addison found himself smiling at the little idiosyncrasy despite the situation.

“I… uh, I found your shoe,” Lyle produced the shoe that had fallen off of Addison’s foot as he fled that horrible party.

“And?”

“Can I put it on you, you know, to make sure it fits?”

 _What is this, Cinderella_? Addison thought. Instead of voicing his snarky come back he held out his foot for Lyle to slide the shoe on.

There was something in the shoe. A piece of paper, maybe? “Lyle, there’s something in the shoe,” Addison decided to point out even though it was pretty freaking obvious.

Taking the shoe and looking in it Lyle asked, “Is there?” all the while trying to hide a grin that was threatening to escape his façade. The jerk thought this was funny. “I don’t see anything.”

Addison rolled his eyes, “Give me that,” he grabbed the shoe from Lyle. Sure enough, inside was a folded piece of paper. Actually, it was an envelope, Addison realized after he pulled it out.

He gave Lyle a questioning look. The man merely shrugged openly grinning now. Addison carefully opened the envelope and saw account information.

It was all the information for the account that Addison’s father left for him. “Oh my God,” Adison could scarcely believe it. He thought the thugs had taken all of that when they had stolen the money he had.

“Mel found it in the alley where-

“Thank you so much,” Addison wanted to hug the man so badly but didn’t know how Lyle’d react to a hug from him now. After all, he had proposed to someone else.

A few awkward seconds passed before Addison realized that Lyle was still on the floor. He was kneeling just like he had been when he had put Addison’s shoe on his foot. No, scratch that, Lyle _had_ changed positions slightly. He was now kneeling on the floor one as if he were about to…

“What are you still doing on the floor?” Addison managed to ask around the stupid butterflies that suddenly appeared in his stomach.

“If all goes well, proposing,” Lyle answered keeping his eyes focused on Addison.

“What about that _girl_?” Addison asked ashamed by the biting edge of jealousy he could recognize in his voice. And even so, his heart began to hammer excitedly in his chest as he began to hope like he never hoped before.

“I’m not marrying her. I don’t love her.”

Addison felt tears brimming in his eyes as Lyle pulled out a box that obviously contained a ring.

“I love you,” Lyle grabbed Addison’s hand gently. “Daniella, _Addison_ , will you grant me the greatest happiness imaginable and agree to become my husband?”

Addison choked back a joyful sob, “Yes.”

It was a simple word that changed so much. A grin erupted on Lyle’s face. He gently slid the ring on Addison’s finger and leapt from the floor.

Addison laughed, unbelievably happy, as Lyle pulled him close and they shared a kiss that promised a long wonderful future together.


End file.
